Po omacku
Po omacku – zadanie główne w grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon. Polega ono na przeszukaniu kryjówki elfiego maga razem z Keirą Metz. Wpis w dzienniku Geralt nie wiedział, gdzie w Velen ukrywa się Ciri, ale dzięki Keirze Metz trafił na trop zamaskowanego elfiego czarodzieja, który również szukał podopiecznej wiedźmina. Geralt i Keira wyruszyli więc wspólnie na wyprawę do kryjówki tajemniczego elfa. Geralt miał nadzieję, że uda mu się porozmawiać z czarodziejem i dowiedzieć czegoś więcej na temat lasów Cirilli Fiony. Keira natomiast miała swoje własne sprawy do załatwienia. Ledwie wiedźmin i czarodziejka weszli do podziemi, w których ukrywał się elf, a już natknęli się na wroga. Przed Geraltem i Keirą do kryjówki trafili wojownicy Dzikiego Gonu. Oni również tropili Ciri. Zwiadowcy Gonu wyprzedzili Keirę i Geralta dzięki magii nawigatora, który potrafił przenosić wojowników z miejsca na miejsce. Wiedźmin i czarodziejka pewnie szybko nie znaleźliby drogi, gdyby nie natrafili na projekcję morfotyczną, czyli mówiący i ruszający się obraz czarodzieja. Tajemniczy elf przemawiał do Ciri, kierując ją na właściwą drogę i nazwał Ciri Zirael- Jaskółką, co świadczyło o pewnej zażyłości. Od momentu, gdy Geralt usłyszał rady widmowego czarodzieja, wiedział już, że drogę do celi wskazują namalowane na ścianach jaskółki. Ale droga przez podziemia nie była łatwa. Czarodziej stworzył wiele pułapek, które ominąć mogła tylko Ciri zaś ci, którzy jej szukali, mieli się w nie złapać. W końcu Geralt i Keira niemalże dogonili wojowników Dzikiego Gonu i zaczęli deptać im po piętach. Prześladowcy Ciri nie znaleźli jednak ani dziewczyny, ani czarodzieja. Odeszli z niczym, zostawiając w podziemiach jednego z wojowników, który miał zająć się Geraltem iKeirą. Nasz tandem poradził sobie jednak i z tą przeszkodą. Zwycięstwo smakowałoby pewnie lepiej, gdyby Geralt natknął się w podziemiach na czarodzieja lub Ciri, jednak ani jednego, a ni drugiego już dawno tu nie było. Wiedźmin musiał zadowolić się wskazówkami, pozostawionymi przez kolejną projekcję morfotyczną. Wiedźmin dowiedział się z niej, z kim naprawdę zadarła Ciri. Hendrik nie znał całej prawdy, bowiem antagonistką wcale nie była czarownica z Podgajów i nie chodziło o jedną wiedźmę. Ciri wdała się w konflikt z wiedźmami z Krzywuchowych Moczarów. Kim one były i co się zdarzyło w sercu bagien - tego dowiecie się już niebawem, czytając dalszą część moich wspomnień. Przebieg zadania Kiedy czarodziejka wraz z wiedźminem wchodzą do kryjówki okazuje się, że na miejscu już jest Dziki Gon. Geralt prosi Keirę, aby przeteleportowała ich na drugą stronę, gdyż przejście piechotą jest niemożliwe. Jednak coś zaburza stabilność teleportu i go wykrzywia. Geralt zostaje wyrzucony prosto do legowiska utopców. Po rozprawieniu się z nimi wiedźmin musi przepłynąć do kolejnej jaskini i stamtąd już ma dwie proste drogi do Keiry (należy wybrać lewą odnogę, droga wtedy będzie krótsza). Po przebiegnięciu się odnogą jaskini, Geralt trafia do pieczary z kolejnymi utopcami i trującymi oparami, które należy w miarę możliwości podpalić, aby pozbyć się nieproszonych gości. Kiedy wszystkie potwory zostaną uśmiercone należy ruszyć schodami w górę i dostać się do lokacji, w której znajduje się wrzeszcząca Keira. Zleci nam ona rozprawienie się ze szczurami, których to się panicznie boi. W tym momencie Geralt musi wysadzić obydwa szczurze gniazda - możliwe znakiem Igni lub petardą. Po rozprawieniu się z gryzoniami, Geralt wraz z Keirą przechodzą do komnaty, w której to pojawia się pierwsza projekcja morfotyczna elfiego maga. Mówi on, aby córkwa mewy szła za znakiem swego miecza. Czarodziej pewnie spodziewał się być odnaleziony przez Ciri. Wskazówka mówi, aby iść za znakiem jaskółki wyrysowanej białą farbą na ścianach. Druga projekcja elfa powie nam, że oczywista droga nie zawsze jest najlepsza. Znajdź Kelpie. Geralt dobrze wie, że tak nazywał się ukochany koń Ciri i tegoż znaku konia musi poszukiwać w kolejnej komnacie. Jeżeli wiedźmin podejdzie do innych znaków wyrysowanych na ścianach uruchomią się elfie zabezpieczenia i tak zaatakują go i Keirę, ich sobowtóry. Droga, którą musimy obrać jest nieoczywista. Wiedźmin musi skoczyć do małego akwenu, który znajduje się na środku sali. Po zanurkowaniu i przepłynięciu tunelem dociera on do kolejnego znaku konia i po dotknięciu go, uruchamia mechanizm, który otwiera drzwi do dalszych komnat. Tutaj zagadka co wypaczyło teleport Keiry zostaje rozwiązana. Drugi teleport, zapewne utworzony przez tajemniczego elfa, prowadzi do kolejnej sali. Wystarczy dotknąć rysunku jaskółki, a teleport uruchomi się sam. Po przejściu się korytarzem atakuje nas golem, najskuteczniejszą walką jest naprzemiennie stosowane uniki i szybkie ciosy mieczem. Kontynuując eksplorację ruin Geralt wraz z towarzyszką trafiają na kolejny teleport, który zabiera ich na drugą stronę zawalonego mostu. Miejsce, w który mieli znaleźć się za sprawą teleportu Keiry, gdyby ten zadziałał. Natrafiają oni na kolejne ślady jeźdźców Dzikiego Gonu, którzy przedzierali się przez zabezpieczenia elfiego maga. Okazuje się, iż jednym z Jeźdźców jest sam Caranthir. Tworzy on magiczne sfery, które przywołują Białe Zimno, a także ogary Dzikiego Gonu. Po wyczerpującej walce Keirze udaje się zamknąć szczeliny, ale na skutek zmęczenia zaklęciami czarodziejka mdleje. Po chwilowym odsapnięciu dwójka rusza dalej, w ślad z Caranthirem i jego oddziałem. Jednakże to nie był koniec trudnej przeprawy, jaka czekała na Geralta i czarodziejkę. W przestronnej sali czekał na nich Nithral, osłaniając przedzierających się dalej Jeźdźców. Oczywiście duet pokonuje go i rusza dalej. Tutaj niestety już kończy się wędrówka, bo Keira i Geralt docierają do miejsca, w którym tajemniczy elf miał swoją kryjówkę. Jego projekcja zdradza im niewiele o miejscu pobytu Ciri, prócz tego, że dziewczyna powinna strzec się wiedźm z Krzywuchowych Moczarów. Po Jeźdźcach Dzikiego Gonu nie ma śladu, prócz przetrząśniętych skrzyń i całej biblioteki. Przed wyjściem uzyskujemy od Keiry książkę "Panie Lasu" i Oko Nehaleni. Zadanie to zostaje ukończone, lecz możemy kontynuować eksplorację ruin wraz z Keirą, która prosi nas o pomoc w znalezieniu magicznego kaganka. en:Wandering in the Dark ru:На ощупь de:Wanderung im Dunkeln Kategoria:W rozbudowie Kategoria:Zadania główne w grze Wiedźmin 3